


Post-Mission Cuddling

by deekee



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deekee/pseuds/deekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond, Agent 007, ruthless killer, is a cuddler. His Quartermaster, however, worries far too much about the paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Mission Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayantiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/gifts).



> This is a gift for the darling Ayantiel, who had a hell of a stressful time last night, and to whom I promised some fluff!! Here you are darling, I hope you like it! xx

 

Bond smiled and softly stroked his fingers through Q’s hair, tugging on the silken strands on every brush. Q let out a contented sigh and snuggled deeper into the arms of the larger man.

 

“God this is nice,” Bond breathed. “We should do this after every mission. Come home, have some take-away, watch telly, and cuddle.”

 

Q laughed and lifted his head to stare at the agent. “I’m sorry, but did I just hear 007, MI6’s most dangerous secret agent, flat out admit to a desire to _cuddle_?”

 

Bond rolled his eyes and tugged the younger mans head back down to his chest, “Shut it, you kitten, or I’ll stop petting you.”

 

“You would never.” Q hummed confidently, and entirely accurately, Bond had to admit. The Quartermasters hair ought to be declared a national treasure, he thought privately.

 

“Besides, we really can’t straight after every mission.” Q continued.

 

“Oh? Why not? You seem to like it well enough.” To prove his point, Bond scratched his scalp slightly, pleased with the groan it drew from the other.

 

“Because,” he continued valiantly, “you, agent, have paperwork to do.”

 

Bond stared down at his lover in shock. “You’re joking, right? You honestly would put off _this_ in favour of bloody paperwork?”

 

Q turned his head to look up at him. “Of course.” At Bonds flabbergasted expression, he went on: “After mission reports are a vital tool for preparing for other missions, Bond. They are absolutely necessary for MI6 to aid and protect our agents in the field, and for myself and my staff in providing you with the tools and intelligence to do your duty and to stay safe in the process.”

 

“Okay, sure, but… Before cuddles? Really?”

 

Q sat up, ignoring Bonds efforts to keep him wrapped in his arms. “Yes. Really. In fact, you really ought to be writing your report on your stint in Ukraine right now. I’ll head back to my flat so as to not distract you.”

 

Bond just stared as his lover tugged back on his shoes, and stood up, reaching for his coat on the armchair. “You aren’t seriously going, are you? Come on, Q!”

 

“You’ve proven often enough that you are easily distracted by my presence,” Q smirked at him, before letting his features soften into a look of sweet affection, “and I really do intend on keeping you as safe as possible whilst you’re away from me.”

 

“That’s lovely, and sweet, and nice of you Q – truly wonderful to know – but… You cannot leave me alone now, the moment I finally get to come home to you.” Bond pleaded.

 

Q stopped, torn at the desire to have Bond in his arms, and the need to keep him as safe as he can. “Well… If you promise to write the report now, then I could stay?”

 

The blonde agent rolled his eyes, “Must I? Can’t I just do it tomorrow?”

 

Q met his eyes, “Please, James? I’ll cuddle you the moment you’re finished.”

 

Bond froze; the kid was actually stooping so low as to use his first name, “Q…”

 

The Quartermaster moved steadily closer, and, still meeting his gaze, kept speaking, “You can hold me for as long as you want, James, but _please_ write the report… For me, James?”

 

“You little shit,” Bond narrowed his eyes.

 

Q’s face twitched before slowly turning to a pout, an actual _pout_ and Bond knew that he was a goner. He tried holding out just a little longer though.

 

“Oh come on, Q; I know you want to cuddle just as much as me, and the report can wait just a little while longer.”

 

Qs pout deepened, and his lips started twitching, and the younger man honestly looked like he was about to start crying. “B-but James…”

 

Bond broke.

 

“FINE!” he cried, throwing his hands up as he stood to grab the laptop on the coffee table. “Fine! I’ll write the report; just please, _please_ , stop pouting! And don’t you dare cry!”

 

The Quartermaster grinned then, and happily totted off to the kitchen, “I’ll pop the kettle on while you get started! Remember: the faster you finish, the faster we can get back to the cuddling!”

 

MI6’s deadliest agent groaned, and took a deep breath before opening a fresh document and trying to remember every little detail of his assignment. He also needed to remember correct spelling and punctuation for each and every sentence, because Q was a complete stickler for that, and he didn’t think that he could bear facing another pout on the mans adorable face.

                                                                                                               


End file.
